welcome to the bay
by ELLA BELLA CINDERELLA
Summary: bella has lost everyone she is close to what will happen when sally brings her to the bay and she meets the inseprable trio maddie ric and luc
1. welcome to the bay

"welcome to summer bay I think your going to love it here Bella" said sally. "I have liived here since I was 13" she finished breathing in the air like she had been gone for such along time. "what a thrill" bella said sitting next to her in the car. Bella had black hair blue eyes and a fit and skinny body. She gave sally a shy little smile. "so what are ric and cassie like" bella said changing the subject sally was bringing her to summer bay to live because her mother had died a year ago and her dad had taken up drinking because he couldn't handle a died wife and a daughter running around. Not that bella was a handful she mostly kept to herself after her mum died but her dad just went of the rails and like the child her was acting like her ran away leaveing bella behind without a second glance so bella was sent to live with her second cousin sally and her new husband brad her two foster children ric and cassie and her 5 year old daughter pippa. "well cassie is currently not living with us she is living in the city with her fiance macca" she said looking at the road ahead of her. "but she is only 16" bella said out loud to no one in particular. "yes well it was very awkward because cassie was dating ric at the time and well long story short ric caught cassie with macca and it became necercery for her to move out for awhile while ric got over it all and calmed down" she said with a frown on her face as if the memory of what happened with cas ric and macca really hurt her aunt sally. "so cas moved out and 2 months later she rings and says she is engaged and ric has forgiven her and moved on and its all right again thank god" she said with a laugh. "and ric he is still living with you guys then" bella said looking at sally. "yea he is still living there you will get along with him and you will like his 2 best friends maddie and luc maddie is so exsited she says she will finally have a someone to hang with who doesn't burp and fart all the time" sally said glancing at bella with a grin on her face bella returned the grin then retreated to look out at the passing beach. As they approached a building on bellas side of the car sally said "that's the diner" sally said pointing at the building. "ahhh the famous diner mum told me about this place" bella whispered and sally didn't hear her so she just kept talking. "so ill take you to get setled in ok and maddie said she will come over to meet you and get ready for the party at our place tonight" sally said. "party what party you didn't say anything about a party sally I don't have anything to wear for a party" bella said frantically. "you and maddie are gunna get along great" she said with a laugh then continued. "maddie said she would bring a few choices over for you because we didn't no if you had any party dress's" sally said still smiling. Bella sighed a sigh of relief "so its just family" she said after several seconds of silence. "mmm just family and a few friends" sally said with a look that told bella that this wasn't just a small welcome the new girl to the bay she new that when in the bay they do things big her mother had told her about weddings christenings and partys she had been too here in summer bay. People here weren't rich but when they had an event they did them right. So bella stayed silent untill the walked into the kitchen of the caravan park. When she walked in their was a squeal and a little blonde girl was hugging her around the necck then she was being dragged up the stairs "omg we don't have much time we have to get ready for tonight" the blonde that bella presumed was maddie said. So leaveing sally in the kitchen smiling at her neice settling in bella let maddie drag her up the stairs towards her new room.


	2. meeting the trio

"so your rics girlfriend" bella siad looking in the mirror as maddie did her hair. Maddie had brought three dress for bella to pick form they were all really pretty but in the end bella had picked a red three quarter bo peep style dress with white hearts printed all over it. Maddie giggled like a little girl at what bella had said. "no we almost did a few years ago but then cassie came along" maddie said with a sad look on her face and bella new that maddie liked ric. "still looking in the mirror she looked around at maddie who was still frowning a little when she saw bella was looking she plastered a big grin on her face. " but you like him ha" bella replied. After maddie didn't say anything bella continued " oh come on maddie in the hour we have been up hear you have only mention your other best friend luc like 3 times and when ever you say his name you have this secret little smile on your face". after several seconds of silence maddie bent over and put her head in her hands. " I knew it" said bella turning back to face the mirror.

Meanwhile back at the diner…

"so are you comeing to the party tonight luc" ric said. Looking up from his plate of chips to look at the boy across from him and noticed luc was off in one of his useal daydream states. With a sigh he throw a chip at him and said "luc, luc is any one at home in there" breaking out of his trance luc said " yeah I heard you the first time and I wouldn't miss it for the world meetin the person who is going to help me out of being the third wheel". "what do you mean bro you got me" ric said throwing a chip in his mouth. Luc rolled his eyes "yeah for how much longer though" he whispered under his breath. And he gave ric a shy little smile. "so have you told tilly how you feel yet" luc said looking at ric. "told me what" said a voice that belonged to maddie she plonked herself down in the booth next to ric. "ahh nothing" ric said looking from luc and then back to maddie alarm writen all over his face. Maddie didn't seem to buy it but ignored it. " so I met bella she is pretty cool I cant wait for you to meet her luc" she said looking at the blonde boy across from her. "what about me" ric said. "because doofus she is lucs type" maddie said punching him on the arm. "who are you calling doofus blondie" he said and started tickling her. Blocking his two friends out luc was wondering what maddie had ment by his type he hadn't really dated many other girls other then maddie since he had been in summer bay so what did she mean 'cause she is lucs type'. "maddie, sorry to interupt but what do you mean by my type" he said with a confused look on his face. "clearing her throat maddie replied " I think I know you pretty well luc". when she saw the confysed look on his face she smiled a mischievous smile and said " you will see luc you will see". "doofus"she said with a flirtatious smilw to ric. "blondie he said returning the flirtatious ad she blew a kiss at him giggled and left she walked off to pick the cake up that sally had sent her to get for tonights party. When she had walked out the door luc looked back at ric and he had this goofy little smile on his face. Luc just picked up a chip and throw it at him. "you two are pathetic" luc said and got up to leave. Leaveing ric at the table and he still had the goofy little smile on his face.

When ric and luc arrived at the party it was already in full swing. When they spotted maddie sitting on the couch they walked over to join her. "so were is she" ric said. Sitting down on the arm of the chair maddie was sitting in. "well doofus sallys dragging her around the room to meet people" maddie said with a cheeky grin at him. "sounds like sal" ric said returning the cheeky grin. "im guessing by the grin on your face that this would be ric" said a voice from behind maddie and ric. Both boys gapped at what they saw the girl standing behind maddie was obviously bella but the boys didn't exspect her to look so so good. "boys this is bella close your mouth ric you will start catching flys" she said grumpily because she had seen the look on rics face when he saw bella."ohh babe are you jelous" ric said with a grin. "NO I am not jelous why would I be jelous you cant seriously think im jelous" she practically yelled. "babe your rambling so you must be nervous and I like that I no you ramble when your nervous and I like that I still make you nervous" ric said sweetly so only maddie could hear. And it made maddie blush and she went quiet. "you look different to the photos I have seen" said ric slowly. "you were you were…." ric said before trailing off. "I was very chubby and I had mousy brown hair" bella said. "funny what puberty and some hair dye does hah" she said sticking her hip out to the side and putting a hand on her perfectly toned and skinny waist. Ric just nodded "funny that" he said. Then looking round bella spotted the blonde boy she presumed was luc. "you are obviously luc tall blonde hair blue eyed yep you'd be lucas" she said with a cute little smile. Luc hadn't been looking at her curves were ric had been looking luc had been looking at her eyes it was as if her eyes were mirroring the ocean. "ahah yeah im luc" he said. As they got to talking they didn't see ric and maddie sneaking secret glances at each other and shy smiles.


	3. fun in the sun

The next morning when bella had been debating staying in bed for another hour or so maddie burst into the room and pulled the curtains open. "wakey wakey sleeping beauty were going to the beach get up get up" she yelled. After a few seconds with no response maddie said casually. "lucs coming". "ok im up im up" she said tripping over cause she was tangled in the bed sheets. Maddie just giggled "I thought their were some sparks last night" she said. "no I just like talkin to him" bella said. Then after a few seconds she said "not to mention he is really cute" and both girls giggled. "ok ill meet you down stairs in 10 mins"siad maddie leaving bella to pick out an outfit. In the end she decided on pink and purple striped bikini and a white mini skirt. When she got down stairs she saw luc sitting on his own on the couch flicking through channels and ric chaseing maddie round the kitchen trying to whip her with a tee towel she went over and sat next to luc "its going to be a long day" he said and grinned widly at her.

When they finally got to the beach the two girls sat on towels on the sand talking about fashion and the guys that went past. But down at the edge of the water the boys were debating the best way of getting the girls in the water. "what about… nah that wouldn't work" said luc. Then ric had an idea why hadn't it come to me earlier derr he thought to himself. " ok luc I have a plan"he said and whispered the plan in his ear

Bella had just noticed that the boys were nowhere to be seen then she heard ric say to luc quietly " I think we should show the girls what happens when they don't get wet". the girs heard the boys plan. So the girls decided when they did they would get them back twice as bad.

The boys ran toward the girls and picked them up easily and threw them over their shoulders clueless to the girls plan. So the girls played along. And bella screamed "don't you dare throw me in that water luc" and maddie started really yelling "get yout hand of my ass ric"she squeeled but the grin on her face said otherwise. When they both got thrown in the water they could see each other over the boys shoulder. luc went to pick bella up and bella yelled "don't you dare throw me in the water luc" and maddie had also been picked up bye ric and she said to him "if you drop me so help me god" he grinned and said "oh yeah just try and stop me". she looked over his shoulder and saw bella in the same position. "don't you dare throw me in the water luc" "what you gunna do about it" he said to her with a grin. The girls looked at each other then they both leaned up and kissed the boys fare on the mouth as luc stood there kissing bella he put her down so he could kiss her back and she broke away and started running and yelled over shoulder "you said try and stop me" ric had done the same thing except maddie didn't want to break away from the kiss but gradually she did then she started running up the beach after bella yelling "you said I had to try and stop you".laughing all the way up the beach both girls collapsed on their beach towels and gave the boys who were still standing in the water perplexed at what had just happened they gave them a little 5 finger wave then ran up the beach and into the surf club. "they got us man they got us good" ric said to luc who didn't even how he could have fallen for someone so hard so fast "I no man" he said beginning to walk up the beach to their towels when they got their ric turned to luc "luc should I tell her" luc smiled his trademark shy smile and said "I think its about time you did and after what happened down there I think I should tell you somthing" luc said as they walked up after the girls. "ohh yeah" ric said. "I was told not to say anything the only people who know is me and sally but I think since it seems that you have meved on but you have to promise me you wont freak ok" he said. Rics face had become ver serious "what is it luc is something happening to maddie oh god she isn't throwing her food up again is she" said ric alarmed. "no its nothing to do with maddie its about cas" luc said "shes comeing home".


	4. a long time comeing

"shes what" yelled ric. He had forgiven cas for what happened with macca but he didn't know what he would do what he would say when he saw her he had never trusted someone the way he had trusted cas he had never loved someone like he loved her. "that's the reason sally said we should go to the beach she thought it would be a good idea if we wernt there when she was moving back in" luc said. Ric was still reeling when they walked into the surf club when he saw bella and maddie sitting across from each other in the booth he realised that he had always loved someone more then cas that he had always put someone before his relationship with cas and he was sitting across from the girl he had been in love with from the first second he had met her. He remember the first time he met her he had been the bully and she had been the twin sister of a boy that he had been bullying. She had taken the time to get to know him she saw that he wasn't the bully he pretended to be that he had been hideing all the bad things that had happened in his life she had shown him that he didn't have to put up the front that how ever bad his father had treated him didn't meen that that was how he was ment to treat people everyone just theought it was time for her to go through what her brothers called the bad boy stage but they new it was something more as corny as it sounds she had changed him and it was about time that he showed the girl sitting across from him the girl that he had loved for so long how he really felt about her.

When they had said good bye to luc and bella. Maddie and ric had walked down toward the beach. When maddie plonked herself down on the sand ric fell into place beside her. After a few seconds ric broke her out of the daydream of the kiss they had had earlier down in the water. "maddie cassie is comeing home" he said. She sighed "oooh". she had a sad look on her face and after a few more seconds looking at her face ric could have sworn he had seen a tear roll down her cheek. "maddie the first time I meet you, you were so good to me you showed me that I didn't have to be the bad guy even though I was bullying your brother" he scoffed. He wanted her to look at him but she just kept looking at the ground so he went on. "I wonder sometimes what would have happened if the cops hadn't broken that party up" he said almost begging her to look at him but she just mumbled "you probably would have kissed me" she had a sad look on her face still and she looked up and gave him a sheepish smile then looked out to the water. " I guess you got me back for that today hah" he said smiling down at her she just smiled at him then turned and looked out at the water again. " and then cas came and you thought I just forgot about you and you thought I just wanted to be friend but maddie" he said grabbing her hand and turning her to look at him "maddie you need to know that my feelings for you have never been just friends feelings maddie you're my best friend" he said he saw that she was frowning he smiled "and do you no how hard it is to tell you that im falling in love with my best friend" he said trying to make out what the look on her face ment after several seconds she said "I can relate". "really" he sighed. She nodded and he cupped her chin with his hands and leaned in to kiss her he felt like everything else that was happening around them had melted away with that one kiss their lips fit like they were the two perfect piece of puzzle. Who knows how long the lied there kissing so passionately that maddie thought the world could have melted away and they wouldn't have even noticed. She pulled away after half an hour and said "maybe we should go its getting dark if we don't they will send a search party out to…" she trailed off when she saw something comeing up behind ric when ric saw that she was looking over his shoulder he turned to see what she was looking at. "hey guys looks like a lot has happened while I was gone, huh" said cassie. Stopping infront of them.

Ric took maddies hand and squeezed it tight to reasure her that everything he had said was all true and it was not going to change with cassie comeing back to the bay.maddie sighed and gave her ld best friend a big grin "hey cas whats up girlie" maddie said getting up and giving her old best friend a hug. "have you met bella yet shes awesome and it seems somthin might be goin on with her and luc but they both wont admit girl so much has happened since you been gone". "I see that" cas said motioning toward ric wh was still sitting on the ground. When he realised she was talkin about what she had seen he asked her the inevitable question. "why did you come back cas". her smile faltered and she said nothing. Ric laughed and turned to walk away. And maddie looked between her two friends knowing the time had come she now had to choose "maddie go with him he needs you" cas said maddie gave her a thankful smile and ran after ric yelling "ric…ric…ric wait". "right when things start going right for me again she comes back and you probly think im going to leave you now shes come back and maddie that hurts the fact that you don't believe that all that I just said was true god" ric yelled. "hey did I say that I thought you would leave no I didn't ric I love you" she said faltering before the last part she didn't want to open herself to being hurt but she new if she didn't tell him now that she wouldn't get a chance anytime soon. He stopped and turned round to look at her and he walked straight up to her and kissed her hard knowing that she wasn't just saying that to make him feel better and he knew that nothing was going to change the way he felt about her.

"they walked into the house hand in hand to find bella and luc sitting on the couch playing the xboxs and they were quite close and bella was giggling at something luc had said. Ric whispered in her ear "it wont take long". they smiled at each other and ric sat down on the couch and maddie went and fell onto his lap.

"so you told her then" luc said without even looking at the new couple sitting beside them. "what about you two"ric said. "nope she hasn't surcume to my obvious charm yet" luc said grinning at bella. Bella laughed sarcastically and said "you wish baby boy". and went to get up to go for a walk when maddie looked up and saw bella walking out she yelled "luc go" nodding to the dooe in which bella had just left. "ohhh…" he said running out the door after her. She turned to look back at ric "finally were alone" he said and kissed her.


	5. finally

"bella wait… wait up" luc yelled after bella. "luc what do you want" she said a little to harsh. "bella whats the matter" luc said grapping her arm to pull her around to face him. "you you don't realise what your doing to me luc I have lost everyone in my life that I loved I cant do it again luc you wont make me lose you too if I get to close then im opening myself to get hurt Im already way to close to you" but then luc pulled her to him " you don't realise what your doing to me either" he wispered and kissed her. he had his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his neck and he shivered as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck after 2 minutes or so he pulled away to look at her and she punched him hard in the arm " that's for kissing me" she punched him again "and that's for making me like you" and she pulled him bye the button holes of his jacket and kissed him again.

Back in the house maddie pulled away from her passionate kiss with ric "so ric you no that the school dance is coming up right". "yea" he said "don't know who im gunna take I was thinking of askin emma do think she would say yes"he said sarcastically. She punched him. "did you want to go to the dance with me tilly" he said rubbing his arm were she had hit him. "absolutely not" she said and pulled him to her after a second or to he pulled away "what do you mean absolutely not you will go with me ill tickle you till you say yes he said" "well I guess Ill just have to say yes then ha" she said with a grin he returned the grin and pulled her to him. Maddie fit in every way their lips fit perfectly togther their bodys fit perfectly together and their heart fit perfectly together. "ric dalby with my little sister" said a voice from the door "by like 5 minutes and you never let me forget" she said then squeeled realiseing who had spoken. henry was standing in the doorway. Maddie squeeled again and jumped out of rics lap to go and hug her twin brother " why didn't you tell me you were coming" she said pokeing him. "why didn't you tell me about dalby here" he replied pointing at ric. "well it kinda only happened today" maddie said sheepishly. Henry still had a shocked look on his face and he was glareing at ric so he must have been remembering the last time he saw ric. "rics changed henry hes a different person then he was before and I love him" maddie said looking up at ric with a loving smile. "but you say it only happened today" said henry still looking shocked. "its been a long time comeing" luc said comeing up behind them his arm wrapped around bella. "speack for yourself" ric said nodding towards bella. "henry this is bella shes new here and I don't believe you have met luc yet you left right before he got here" maddie said and henry nodded at the two. "he is one of tonys sons" maddie finished and the realiseation hit henry. "oooohhh this is luc but I thought you were with him maddie" henry said looking confused making maddie and luc blush. Maddie just scoffed and said " ancient history". then it was bellas turn to act surprised "wait you too were were… had a thing". "yeah like I said ancient history" maddie said like it ment nothing which kinda hurt luc because she had been his first ever girlfriend so it hit him a little harder then expected but he brushed it off. Just as he was about to say something cas walked in and stopped dead when she saw all of them standing round. "ahah is sally around the sink in my van isn't working". "why are you stayin in a van" maddie said a little shocked at why she wasn't staying in her old room. "I thought it would be an easier transition… for all of us" she said looking at ric then quickly back to maddie with a slight smile to ease her mind. Maddie nudged ric cause he seemed to have been glareing slightly at cassie. "cas this is my twin brother henry" maddie said with a wide grin in her world everything was perfect she had ric two best friend luc and bella. and henry and cas were back. Henry however seemed to have been looking at cas with a dazed look on his face. "aha ok im just goin to go tell sal I droped by" cas said. Maddies hand hit ric in the stomach which brought him back down to earth he had still been glareing at cas when she had left the house. "you could have been a little nicer" maddie said. "tilly after what she did to me shes lucky shes only getting glared at" ric said with a frustrated look. "you people are way to confusing" henry said. "can I get the keys to a van ric the house is a little two crowded for my likeing at the moment" he added because the look he got from maddie seemed like there was going to be an argument. As ric went to get him a key henry pulled madie closer and said. "that cas chick shes really pretty" maddie grinned at him. And he walked of to his van. Maddie walked over and put her arms round ric and looked up at him "well this should be an interesting year" she finished.


End file.
